The Reunion
by R First Gamble
Summary: Jughead admits to Betty that the loss of Mr. Phillips as a mentor is hitting him harder than he thought it would. Basically a one-shot extension of 2.06. [author previously known as macrae16]


**Author's Note** : So, all is right in the realm of Bughead again. Couldn't help but put this idea that popped into my head on virtual paper.

 **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jughead sighed and closed his laptop, done writing for the day. Though his journalistic endeavors generally brought him some sense of validation, this story hurt to write. Robert Phillips had been his original ally at Southside High, the one he could relate to on an artistic level. Sure, Toni was great with a camera, but Mr. Phillips had shared Jughead's passion with words. Now that that outlet was gone, Jughead was unsure whether or not the Red and Black could still exist.

The blonde resting against Jughead's shoulder looked around at his sigh. "What's wrong, Juggy?" Betty asked, her green eyes studying the Serpent's taught face.

"Nothing," Jughead said, shifting to where he was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched out, Betty leaning back against him between his legs.

Betty twisted around, probing for more information. "I don't buy it," she said, still studying his face.

"Easy, Nancy Drew," Jughead said. "It's nothing really. I- I guess I'm just kind of bummed about Mr. Phillips. He was a good teacher and a good mentor."

"Yeah," Betty said, cocking an eyebrow. "He was also really great at dealing drugs."

"I'm not defending him," Jughead said, wrapping his arms around Betty's waist and pulling her tight. It felt unbelievably good to have her back. "I just haven't had the best luck with male figures in my life. I kind of thought Mr. Phillips was going to be the exception to the rule. But I guess not."

Betty wrapped her arms around those of her boyfriend, snuggling back into his embrace. She had not thought of this aspect of the predicament surrounding the Sugarman. Jughead was right; FP had obviously spent most of Jughead's childhood and young adulthood intoxicated and in between jobs. And even though Mr. Andrews had always been there for Jughead, a pesky DUI arrest prevented him from coming through for him in Jughead's most desperate time of need. So now, put into this context, the arrest of Mr. Phillips was more upsetting.

"I'm so sorry, Jug," Betty said, lifting her boyfriend's hands to her mouth and giving them a kiss. She turned around and laid against his chest. "I'll be here for you, no matter what. I know it's not the same, but it has to be worth something."

"It's worth a lot of somethings," Jughead replied, allowing himself to smile for what seemed like the first time in days. "Promise me, you'll never break up with me again, even if a rampant serial killer is breathing our necks."

"Pinky promise," Betty grinned, holding up her hand and wrapping her finger around Jughead's. "So, are there any guys in the Serpents that could step up and be more of a father-type figure for you?" The couple still had not discussed Jughead's decision to join the Serpents, and the question hung heavy in the air for a moment before Jughead answered.

"Nah," Jughead replied, doing his best to make light of the situation. "I don't think I want to get that close to any of them. Keep them at an arm's length, you know?"

"Then why did you join them, Jug?" Betty said, her eyebrows knit together in concern. "Why join them if you don't want camaraderie? Isn't that the whole purpose of joining a gang?"

Jughead sighed again. He knew it would only be a matter of time before this conversation arose, regardless of whether or not they were together. "It's hard to explain to someone who isn't involved," he said slowly. He absentmindedly stroked Betty's ponytail with his right hand.

"Well, I'm going to need you to try," Betty said, tilting her head up to see her boyfriend's handsome, albeit bruised, face. "Remember, if we are going to be together, we need transparency and honesty."

"I know, I know," Jughead said. "All my life, Betty, I've been alone. My dad has always been a drunk, my mom hasn't always been stable, mostly because of my dad, and that basically left me in charge of both myself and my sister until my she and my mom went to Toledo. The Serpents, they have my back, you know? For the first time in my life, I have people that will stand up for me should I need it. And now that I live on the Southside, I am definitely going to need it at some point."

"So you're saying that if you hadn't had to move to the Southside, then you wouldn't have joined?" Betty inquired thoughtfully.

"I don't know," Jughead admitted, mulling over the question. This had never occurred to him. "Joining a gang definitely wasn't first thing on my to do list at Riverdale High. But times have changed, and I am the son of FP Jones. I think at some point in my life, this was going to become inevitable."

Betty nodded. She noted a couple flaws in her boyfriend's logic, but she wasn't going to fault him on them. He was right; he needed people he could fall back upon. And even though she considered herself to be one of those people, she knew she wasn't big enough to be relied upon for everything, especially considering she still didn't understand the inner workings of the Southside.

"Well, I support your decision," she said slowly, allowing her gaze to reach Jughead's clear blue eyes.

"You do?" Jughead said, taken aback. This had been a much easier discussion than what he had foreseen.

"I support you, Jughead," Betty said, smiling. "Am I thrilled about the current state of affairs? No, but things have just been so weird and so tense lately, I'm just happy that we are okay and moving forward."

"Have I ever told you that I loved you, Betty?" Jughead murmured, tipping Betty's chin up to meet his and putting a kiss on her strawberry chap stick-flavored lips.

Betty propped herself up against her boyfriend's chest and deepened the kiss. She pulled back only to say, "I think you may have mentioned it once or twice," before leaning back in and kissing Jughead's neck, slowly making her way up to his jawline.

Jughead groaned, leaning his head back against the couch's armrest and allowing his blonde-haired seductress to continue her assault. He held the backs of her thighs with his hands, inching his way up to her backside, pulling her into him. Betty moaned into his mouth, and that did it for him. He swung his legs off the couch and stood up, carrying Betty like he had only once before, when his now-brothers had come knocking at an inopportune time.

Luckily for the unlikely duo, there were no interruptions this time around.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading! Leave a comment if you wish!


End file.
